The present invention refers to a method for adapting at least one winding parameter of a winding device during winding of a film web on a winding core as well as to an optimization device for performing such an adaptation.
It is known that in film producing machines endless film webs are generated. These film webs are then wound on winding cores, in order to allow their handling during storage and transportation. These winding cores are often made of plastics, steel or cardboard. In order to wind the film web over the winding core, several quality parameters have to be observed. In particular it has to be ensured that the winding on the winding core is neither too tight nor too loose. A too-tight winding would possibly cause a collapse of the winding core or damage to the film web due to plastic deformation of the same. A too-loosely wound web may cause a lack of stability during web winding, for instance through telescoping of the web roll. To this end, it is known to perform an adaptation of winding parameters, which adapts the individual control parameters of the winding device to the type of film. The type of film is tested and determined in the lab and based on the obtained information, the winding parameters are set. Moreover, the operators of the machine have values based on experience at their disposal, which may be used as a basis for the setting of the winding parameters. However, these two solutions require a lot of time, and on the other hand they rely on extensive experience of the operators. Moreover, despite good experience by the operators and detailed measurements in the laboratory, errors are still possible, since no information about actual conditions and their effects on the film web in the winding situation in the winding device is available.